Breathless
by Katertots
Summary: A racy Chuck & Blair one-shot. Blair is bored to tears at a high-society party and runs into Chuck after a long absence.


**AN:** Here's just a little one shot of a scene that popped into my head today. The good news is that this has revived the muse and I've started working on the next chapter of _Champagne High, _too. Nothing spoilerish at all for this, just some racy Chuck and Blair fun. Feedback = Love! :)

_**Breathless**_

_Lay down your guns  
Too weak to run  
Nothing can harm you here  
Your precious heart  
Broken and scarred  
Somehow you made it through  
I only ask that you won't go again_

The party was the same as all of the others. Rich. Lavish. Full of all the right people, the crème de la crème of the Upper East Side. And boring. Dreadfully, painfully boring. Her breeding and years of attending functions just like this one kept her from rolling her eyes as the insipid society wife before her droned on and on about the nightmarish redecorating project of her home in East Hampton. Blair nodded in all the right places, her smile perfectly in place. Slowly she raised the flute of champagne to her lips and sipped as her eyes did a slow scan of the room, hoping to glean some sort of entertainment from observing the other party-goers. The room froze as her eyes landed upon him, dapperly dressed and leaning on the bar sipping his signature scotch, his gaze smoldering and dangerous—fixed on her. Her pulse scrambled erratically in her throat as she did her level best to appear unaffected at seeing Chuck Bass for the first time in six months. Feelings that had lain dormant for the past six months sprang to life as though having just received a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart.

Chuck angled his head ever so slightly in the direction of the library and she nodded, imperceptibly, her companions none the wiser. Politely excusing herself, she grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing tray and gulped it down swiftly. Whatever was about to happen was without a doubt a huge mistake, but it was one she would gladly repeat over and over and over again. She padded into the room first, looking around even though she knew it would be empty. A range of emotions coursed rapidly through her veins as she stared at a wall of rare first editions. Trying to remember the breathing techniques from her yoga class, she vainly attempted to calm the hell down. It was an impossible task when _he_ was involved. Sensing him before she heard him, her skin prickled hotly, her eyes falling closed when she heard the click of the door lock behind her.

Turning her head, she glanced demurely over her shoulder at his delicious, approaching form. "Bass," she purred by way of greeting as he circled her, apprising her body with his lecherous stare.

"Waldorf," he whispered temptingly.

Her lips set into a pout as he attempted to goad her into whatever sick game he was playing. Chuck loomed closer trying to bridge the barely there gap between them. Annoyed with the way her body was betraying her, she backed up again and again until her back was pressed against the wall of books she'd been previously admiring. She blinked up at him, his whiskey-colored eyes swirling darkly as he lifted his hand and placed it on the wall, caging her. Blair swallowed thickly. "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

He sighed quietly, running a finger along the curve of her jaw and up to trace the outline of her lips. "You've always been a smart girl, Blair. Why don't you tell me?" he said in a voice that could tempt the devil himself.

"I'm guessing you got bored with your model of the week and decided to see if you could swoop into town and bang your ex-girlfriend." He smiled quick and easy, a sinister chuckle escaping his lips making her want to jab the pointed toe of her Manolo into his shin. Not trusting her voice, she merely raised a questioning brow.

His finger blazed a trail along her collarbone as he leaned in closer, his mouth hot at her ear. "Bang is such a crass, simple word that doesn't even come close to what I want to do to you, Waldorf. You used to be much more eloquent."

She shivered and cursed herself. "Then tell me what it is you _do_ want," she whispered as her heart began to hammer in her throat, fighting the urge to shift her body and press her hips flush against his.

He grinned again, looking her up and down. "First," he began slowly, "I want to peel away every layer of this fancy dress until you're clad in nothing but La Perlas, stockings and heels." His fingers roamed again, one dipping into the décolletage of her emerald gown.

"What else?" she whispered eagerly, wishing that he would put his hands more soundly on her body.

"So many possibilities," he murmured, his mouth hovering dangerously close to hers. She stifled the urge to whimper and then he continued. "I'd get a bottle of Dom and pour it over your exquisite breasts, lapping up every…delicious…drop."

The heat slammed like a prize fighter's fist into her gut. She could almost feel his mouth on her, but almost wasn't good enough. She wriggled ever so slightly towards him, her lips falling open. "Then what would you do?"

His eyes fixed on her lips as he wet his own. "I want to sheath myself in that perfect, bow-shaped mouth until you sucked me clean. You always could suck a mean dick, baby." Her eyes widened in shock and he chuckled lowly. "Don't be affronted, Blair. It's the best of compliments."

Blair pretended like she didn't want to hear anymore and tried to move past him, but he pinned her in place with his hips, his impressive manhood rubbing against her thigh through the black flannel of his tailored suit. The blood thundered in her ears now the closer she got to what she knew from plenty of experience to be paradise. "Should I continue," he asked. She nodded meekly, hating that he'd whipped her into this kind of frenzy from only his words.

Chuck's hands ventured down, down until he cupped her ass, making her gasp pleasurably. "Maybe I'd bend you over that antique desk and spank this luscious ass and brand you with my hand for being a naughty girl. Or maybe I'd rip your La Perlas to shreds with my teeth," he said in hushed tones as those hands inched up under her dress to gently finger the lace covering her heat. Blair's eyes rolled back into her head, praying he'd put those words into action. "But I do know that I would ram myself barebacked into that hot, went cunt of yours over and over until you were hoarse from screaming my name, begging me never to stop. Is that what you want me to do, Waldorf?"

"God, yes," she breathed huskily. "Please, stop talking and do it."

"Do what, Blair?" he asked with a smirk.

"Everything. Everything and more, Bass." She felt his thick finger inch into her now damp panties and toy with her scorching hot entrance.

"What's it worth to you?" he murmured into her ear.

"Anything you want," she panted, arching towards his hand, hoping for that sweet release.

He abruptly pulled his hand away and grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You know exactly what I want," he sneered, then crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "Marry me," he stated when he pulled away.

The words resonated in her brain, growing louder and louder as she processed them. "What?" she asked, incredulously. "Why are we talking about this again?"

"We belong together, Waldorf. We're inevitable, remember?" he said, reminding her of sentiments murmured long ago.

"God, Chuck," she breathed, "why can't you just fuck me and then be done with it?" She nervously bit her lip when his eyes flashed murderously.

"Because I know what I want and I've abided by your wishes long enough. I let you have your space, but I'm done with that bullshit. I know you feel the same way about me."

"And how do you feel about me, exactly?" she asked pointedly. She saw his jaw twitch. It was always those damn words that tripped them up.

He backed her against the wall again and cupped her chin gently in his hand, staring at her with a softness she'd only seen a few times. "I love you."

Her heart fluttered brightly and she sighed. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" he asked, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"I will marry you."

Chuck's lips twitched into his signature smirk. "We're so full of romance," he mused sardonically.

Blair reached for her zipper and tugged it down, allowing the material to pool at her feet. Smiling at his adorably quirked brow she said "Hearts and flowers later, Bass. Get on with the dirty stuff." She fisted her hands on his lapels and dragged him down to the floor, rolling herself on top of him. "Chuck?"

"Blair?"

"I love you, too!"


End file.
